Random OneShots
by EmberMclain13
Summary: A bunch of random one-shots. Big variety. Humor, angst,romance, drama, and much much more! Please just check it out and review. Now up:Dodgeball-First chatper to an idea. Up for adoption! NOTE: THIS STORY ALWAYS IN PROGRESS!
1. Moving Away?

I need something to do while I wait for my poll results to come in so I am making a bunch of one shots on how to get Danny to tell Sam how he really feels. If I get really bored I'll add other one-shots on this that are different. I don't know. But anyways, I'm done babbling. Enjoy!

**Fenton Works, Amity Park, 10:02 am-**

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"I'll get it!" Danny yelled as he ran to the door. He opened the door to reveal Tucker with a 'you'll never believe what I am about to tell you' look on his face. "What's up, Tuck?"

"Danny! Sam is moving away from Amity Park and never coming back!" Tucker exclaimed.

"What? How do you know that? Why?" Danny asked frantically as he started worrying what could be wrong.

" I saw her at the box and storage store downtown and she told me! Her parents don't want her around this 'ghost infested town'." Tucker exclaimed, throwing air quotations around what Pamela and Jeremy called Amity Park.

"Oh my gosh! I need to tell her how I feel! I feel like a complete idiot for not admitting it before!" Danny exclaimed as he ran out the door towards the box store. Little did Danny know that behind him his best friend was laughing uncontrollably for no reason he knew.

At the box and storage store-

Danny came running into the store, wiped out from running all the way there. He was so surprised at this information that he hadn't even thought about going ghost and flying here. He stopped behind Sam who was grabbing some boxes.

"Sam! I really need to tell you something!" Danny gasped. He bent over, trying to catch his breath. Sam turned around with a surprised look on his face.

"What is it Danny?" Sam asked, wondering what this was all about.

"Sam, I-I-I feel really stupid for not telling you this before. I mean, if I would've known you were moving away before I would've told you by now." Danny stuttered. He was really nervous. He really liked her and he didn't know if she liked him back.

"Yes?" Sam asked. A smile crossed her face. She knew exactly where this was going. That's why Tucker sent her to the box store. He told her he needed her to run to the box store to pick up some boxes because his parents were having a garage sale.

"Sam. I-I-Ireallylikeyou!" Danny said fastly. he wasnt just sweating from running several miles anymore. He was terribly nervous.

"What? I didn't hear that. You were talking too fast." Sam said. She had heard him, she just wanted to verify what he said. Danny took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. Oh, how she loved his icy blue eyes.

"I really, really like you. Not like, like you. But I, uh, love you. Will you be my girlfriend? I know you're moving away, but I can always come and visit you. I could fly where you're going everyday if necessary." Danny said sheepishly. Sam smiled happily and her lips met his. Danny was surprised for a moment and his eyes bulged. Once he realized that she like him back he closed his eyes and brushed her hair out of her face. They let go of the kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

"Danny?" Sam started to say.

"Yah?" Danny asked.

"I'm not moving." Sam stated, perfectly calm. A look of confusion and surprise mixed on Danny's face, along with pure giddiness. "Tucker told me to come here to grab some boxes for his parents' garage sale. But now I know the real reason." Sam explained. Danny blushed. Sam's eyes darted over to the window and Danny turned around. Outside the window was Tucker, doubled over, holding his gut, laughing his pants off. He had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. Danny turned back to Sam. "Are you going to get him for this?"

"Actually, no. I'm really glad that he played this one prank." Danny said happily. The locked each other in another kiss and ignored the hysterical Tucker.

The end. Please review!


	2. Bets

Like I said, I will just make this into just a bunch of random one-shots. So here is one with your favorite cheese head Vlad! Note: This has something to do with the Super Bowl, it just popped into my head. And I can't remember when the game was over, so I'm just gonna go with it ending at 7:00, OK? Enjoy!

Manson Mansion, Amity Park, 7:01 pm-

Danny had his face buried in his face. He shook his head violently, trying not to think about what he just witnessed on the screen. The Packers had just won.

"Danny, I don't see what the big deal is. I thought you didn't even like football." Sam said as she bit into a tofu corndog.

"Yah, why did you even want to watch this anyways? We could've been playing the new version of doomed or something." Tucker added, grimacing as he watched Sam eat the fake meat.

"You don't understand. While Vlad and I were fighting the other day he made a comment about the Football, then I had to open my big mouth. I commented back, noting how stupdi his comment was just to annoy him then we both ended up makig a bet. I was being really cocky and was thinking I would win no matter what." Danny admitted as he looked up.

"What did you bet?" Tucker asked, now interested in how this was going to turn out.

"Well..." Danny started as he told them what had happened.

**Flashback-**

Danny went hurdling into a wall as he was blasted back by a pink ecto blast from Vlad Plasmius.

"When will you ever learn Daniel? You'll never win! It's like football. You're the Steelers, and I'm the Packers let's say. You need to have the right plans in order to get the touchdown. You make one simple fumble, and that's the end of your luck. By the end of the fourth quarter you have a score of two while I have fifteen." Vlad said as he charged up another blast. Danny got up as he charged up an ecto blast of his own.

"Really Vlad? You're trying to talk football strategy to me? I hate football. I would take kicking your fruitloop butt over a football game anyday." Danny said cockily as he threw an ecto blast towards Vlad. Vlad simply pulled up a shield and brought his other hand to his mouth, yawning.

"Let me guess. You're rooting for the pretty little bumblebee Steelers? Packers are going to win you know." Vlad stated as he threw some more beams Danny's way. "They beat them in the very first Super Bowl, they can do it again." Danny managed to dodge the beams and a surprised look hopped on his face.

"OK, one, I'm not rooting for anybody. Two, if I were, then I guess I would vote for the Steelers just to annoy you when they won." Danny replied. Their fight had paused a moment as Danny tried to annoy Vlad.

"Oh? You want to make a bet?" Vlad asked, his voice a little threatening.

"Sure. Why not?" Danny said as he landed on the ground. Vlad followed him down and they were right across from each other. Vlad crossed his arms as a smile spilled onto his face.

"Fine then. If the Packers win, which I know they will-" Vlad started to say.

"How do you know that? Did you help make their plays? Oh wait, you can't because you don't own them!" Danny interrupted, snickering. A look of annoyance replaced Vlad's smile quickly.

"No! But anyways, as I was saying. If-_when_-the Packers win, you have to go around all day the day after the game in a pink frilly dress." Vlad stated, knowing this would annoy Danny most. Danny winced, but managed to keep his cool as he thought of what he would have Vlad do.

"Fine. but if-_when_-the Steelers win, you have to give Klemper a hug and tell him you'll be his friend forever." Danny said as he tried to stifle his laugh. Vlad looked outraged at this part of the bet, but also managed to keep his cool.

"Very well. I'll see you after the Super Bowl in your dress." Vlad said as he flew off.

"No, I'll see you and Klemper having a great 'best friends forever' day!" Danny yelled back as he started to fly home, for once anticipating the big game.

**End flashback-**

Sam and Tucker's mouth stood agape, both of them speechless. Danny let his face fall in his hands again, defiantly not wanting the next day to come. Finally somebody decided to break the awkward silence.

"Do you think you can get out of the bet?" Tucker asked, knowing Danny didn't want ot follow through with the bet at all. Danny shook his head, keeping it faced in his hands.

"No. That would make me a coward and I would never hear the end of it." Danny said miserably. He then sighed and stood up. "I think I might go home now and enjoy the last few hours of my freedom." Danny said as he slumped up the stairs to head home.

"Good luck tomorrow!" Sam and Tucker both shouted after him, knowing he was going to need all the luck he could get.

Meanwhile at Vlad's mansion, Amity Park-

"Yes! Take that Daniel!" Vlad shouted at nobody in particular. Maddie the cat jumped up and looked crankier than ever at being interrupted yet again by Vlad's screaming at the game. She hissed and ran off. Vlad threw his cheese hat into the air in pure joy at the fact he wouldn't have to deal with Klemper's friendship nonsense. He could only _imagine_ the look on Danny's face right now. He grabbed his cell phone, ready to call and gloat. He then paused as he was about to dial the phone number. No. No he would wait to see the look on Danny's face the next day. He would just watch the cameras that were installed at his school. A smile crept upon Vlad's face as he chuckled silently to himself, a feeling of anxiety for the next day to come.

**Next day, Casper High, Amity Park, 9:00 am-**

Danny attempted to ignore the stares and hysterical laughing that was directed towards him. He was wearing one of the many dresses that Sam's parents had gotten for her that she wouldn't even touch. When he saw Dash in the distance he panicked and ran the other way, only to run into Mr. Lancer. Mr. Lancer gave him a quizzical look, and Danny gave him a pleading look to just let it go.

"Bets on the Super Bowl?" Mr. Lancer asked knowingly. Danny sighed and nodded sheepishly. Mr. Lancer sighed. "Just be careful who you go around today and for the next couple of weeks Fenton." Mr. Lancer advised as he walked off to his classroom. Danny let a sigh of relief leave his breath, thankful he didn't get detention for inappropriate dress code. He turned around, trying to find Sam and Tucker, and was greeted by a bright flash. Danny blinked a couple times and almost melted in embarrassment as he saw who stood there. Just about every A-lister in his grade stood there laughing. Dash wiped a tear from his eye as he looked at the picture.

"Defiantly going in the year book, Fentonio!" Dash exclaimed.

"Wow, what a loser to actually vote for the Packers. If they won the first game, then they would defiantly win this one!" Kwan added as he laughed. Danny attempted to back away and out of view of the popular kids when Dash grabbed him by the collar, holding him in the air.

"Where do you think you're going Fenton? I'm not done makin' fun of you! Although, since I don't want to hide this look in a locker, I need another idea." Dash laughed. He thought for a moment. A grin came across his face and he let Danny down. "Actually, all I need to do is make a bunch of copies and put them throughout the school. I'll see ya later, Fen_turd_!" Dash and the other A-listers stalked off, all of them still laughing. This was going to be a _long_ day for Danny.

Poor Danny. I have a special disclaimer. My brother, who wishes to be called BoxGhost12, (no he doesn't have a fanfiction account), made the idea for the Klemper idea. I was trying to think of what Danny would make Vlad do when my brother piped up his idea. So yeah, he made it. Anyways, please review!


	3. Pajamas

I don't know what to say so I will just say this: Enjoy!

**Casper High, Amity Park, 8:30 am-**

The students in Mr. Lancer's class were silent as they worked on thier assignments. Everybody except Danny Fenton. He had not appeared for class yet, and it worried the classroom's inhabitants very much. They knew of his secret, so they knew he was off fighting ghosts. Sam and Tucker, Danny's two closest friends, looked up at the clock, at each other, then out the window, trying to find some trace of Danny. Mr. Lancer looked at the clock and out the window as well. Everybody was worried and notes were being passed around.

Just as Sam and Tucker were about to ask to be excused the class saw a familiar flash of light outside the room and heard a locker door open and close. Danny Fenton came running into the room, looking very tired. He held his books in one hand and the Fenton Thermos in the other. His face showed exaustion and bags under his icy blue eyes. He had several bruises, but nothing too major. He hurried over to Mr. Lancer's desk to try and explain.

The class bit their lips, trying not to laugh at what they saw in front of them. Sam had her face in her hands and Tucker was trying to surpress his laughter as much as possible. Mr. Lancer looked Danny up and down and looked into his eyes.

"Did you get enough rest with sleeping in Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked casually. Even Mr. Lancer was hiding his own laughter at the sight of Danny.

"No, Mr. Lancer. I am so sorry. I went to bed last night then at around ten-ish I just kept on getting bombarded by ghosts. I haven't slept all night. And I just got done locking up the last of them and I hurried here as fast as I could and-why is everybody laughing?" Danny asked surprised, for now, the whole class was laughing, minus Sam, Mr. Lancer, and Danny. They couldnt help but point and laugh at Danny. Danny looked down and saw what they were all laughing about.

He was in his pajamas. His ones with NASA rockets all over them. Danny blushed heavily as he remembered last night being so hectic he had just changed into Phantom. He stole a glance at Mr. Lancer.

"Uh...do you think I could go home real quick and..." Danny's voice trailed off as he gave him a pleading look. Mr. Lancer sighed and gave him a slip giving him permission to be late.

"Hurry up." Mr. Lancer sighed. He turned to the class to calm them down. Danny shot a thankful glance towards him and ran out the door. When the class was finally settled down and back to work Mr. Lancer laid his face in his hands and shook his head, laughing silently.

Oh my gosh! I was on the computer and the thought just popped into my head. 'Hey, what would happen if Danny just burst into class about 30 minutes late and he was in his pajamas?'. As soon as I thought about it I just had to write it down. Review to tell me what you think!


	4. The Deer

Wow. I was just sitting there and this popped into my head as I tried to think of reasons why Sam is an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian. Sam is seven years old in this, before she met Danny and Tucker. She is still goth though. And please note, don't take me note for note on my Canadian geography. I didn't feel like looking anything up, so I just made up my own little place in Canada, where it is woodsy, and close to New York, which I'm pretty sure that that's where Amity Park is, seeing as the real 'Amityville' is in New York, and they live near Lake Eerie. Please Enjoy!

**Manson Mansion, Amity Park, 8:04 am-**

"Now Sammykins, remember. Your Uncle Johnathon is quite different from us. My brother is, rough around the edges. He isn't like us. So I want you to be on your best behaviour." Pamela lectured to her daughter, Samantha.

"Quit calling me Sammykins!" Sam scowled, crossing her arms. She absolutely hated being called Sammykins or Samantha. And she liked her Uncle John. They didn't go to see them very often because, well, he lived in the woods. In a small log cabin. And he was quite rough around the edges. Even though he was Sam's Mom's brother, she still thought him as, 'not quite civilized'. "And I'm not wearing _that._" Sam grimaced as her mother held up a frilly pink dress. She much prefered her black combat boots, black jeans, and black tank top with purple under long sleeves. Pamela and Jeremy Manson pouted.

"Sweetie, you need to look your best. And you are not going to visit your uncle in that." Jeremy said as he wagged a finger. Sam groaned and stomped away to go hide some 'normal' clothes in her suit case.

**Canadian Woods, Canada, 7:32 pm-**

"So, Sam, how would you like to go get dinner with your Uncle John?" Uncle John asked happily. Sam's face gleamed with happiness as she heard this excuse to get away from her parents.

"Sure!" Sam exclaimed as she jumped up. John and his wife Lilith laughed heartily at seeing her happiness.

"OK, get your coat, just in case." John said. She nodded and ran off as John went to wait outside.

When Sam came running out the door she had a confused look on her face seeing that Uncle John was not waiting in a vehicle, but was waiting over by the trees with a gun. She decided to think nothing of it, just glad to get away from her parents. They walked on for a bit, the woods getting slightly dark. All of a sudden John stopped abruptly, bringing a finger to his lips to tell her to stop and stay quiet. Sam looked over to where he was looking and saw a doe in a meadow, chewing on some long grass silently and peacefully. She got a terrible feeling deep down in the pit of her stomach as John pulled the trigger.

It went by so fast. The bullet left the gun, the dear fell, and Sam bent over to puke, vowing never again, to eat meat.

LOL! Poor Sam. Sorry it was short, but I had to write it. Please review.


	5. Sugar Rush

This is so stupid. I have no idea why I wrote this. I guess I just wanted to make somebody in the world laugh at this mental picture. Oh well. The world may never know the real reason. (BTW this takes place after Phantom Planet, just to be clear) Enjoy!

**Streets of Amity Park, 6:13 pm-**

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz all bent down, gasping for breath and panting. The wild Danny did spirals and let out calls of amusement fill the air.

"Remind me again why you invited Danny to a Sweets Galla?" Jazz exclaimed in between deep breathes.

"It's not my fault! Tucker begged for me to invite them. Danny was a little nervous about it, but do you realize how hard it is to say no to _this_!" Sam replied, panting heavily and pointing at the winded Tucker, who had a nervous guilty look on his face.

"Tucker, you know what happens when Danny has too much sugar! What were you thinking?" Jazz exclaimed, looking up at the energetic Danny that was flying away.

"Well, they _are _dating now. I figured that she aught a know what happens for future reference. Not telling her would be entrapment." Tucker stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Sam and Jazz sighed in annoyance and looked up at the flying ghost boy.

"What exactly happened?" Jazz questioned.

"Well, at first Danny was staying away from all of the sugary treats, and actually going for the fruit. But_ Tucker_ here, decided to trick Danny into eating a large chocolate bar. Don't ask me how he tricked him, he just did. After that things just kind of went haywire, and we called you for help, hoping you knew what to do." Sam explained briefly. Jazz was about to give Tucker an annoyed look before tucker yelled a warning.

"Duck!" Tucker exclaimed, falling to the ground for cover. Sam and Jazz looked up and instantly ducked down just in time to avoid the hyper Danny.

"WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!" Danny exclaimed as he flew through the air, not a care in the world. Tucker couldn't help but shoot some video at the over hyper ghost teen. The three teens stood up, brushing off their clothes.

"OK, I didn't want to end it this way, but we have no other choice." Jazz claimed as she pulled out a Fenton Thermos. The two friends nodded and Jazz aimed the thermos at the coming Danny. He almost was able to avoid the blue vortex, but it sucked him in before he had the chance. Jazz slapped the lid on, holding the shaking thermos in place.

"Wow. Never thought we would have to do that on purpose." Sam said, laughing nervously. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, we have to bring him to the lab. Mom and Dad made some stuff that makes a ghost really tired, so that should calm him down." Jazz said as she started walking in the direction of Fenton Works.

"Hey, I really am sorry." Tucker apologized sincerely, although he couldn't help but laugh at what had happened. They saw the Fenton household in the distance as Jazz held the thermos in place in her grasp.

"You can be sorry, but if he escapes, you're catching him yourself." Jazz replied not really joking. Sam looked at the thermos.

"You know, he kind of is cute when he's like this." Sam commented, thinking of how care free Danny had seemed, compared to his normal 'serious, take care of everything' attitude. Jazz smiled and sighed in agreement. Tucker just laughed. They walked through the door and was greeted by Maddie and Jack Fenton as they walked through the kitchen.

"Hi kids! Where's Danny?" Maddie asked, looking up from the project they were currently working on, while Jack continued to stuff his face with fudge. Jazz held up the shaking thermos.

"Tucker thought it would be funny to make Sam invite them to a Sweets Galla, her not knowing of what happens when he has sweets. That ghost calming stuff is still downstairs, right?" Jazz asked. Maddie sighed as she looked at the thermos.

"Yah. Not too much though." Maddie warned. Jazz gave her a smile and the three teens headed down to the lab. Jazz submitted Danny into the large ghost containment device, instantly letting the ghost boy fly all over, literally bouncing off the walls.

"Wow." Sam said in disbelief. Jazz grabbed a spray can and stuck it into a small hole and sprayed. Almost instantly Danny floated easily to the ground, wobbling uneasily. His eyes fluttered and he fell to the ground.

"Well, that was affective." Tucker commented. Sam and Jazz both whacked him on the head at the same exact time. "OWWW!" Tucker exclaimed.

**One hour later, in Danny's room-**

Danny woke up with a terrible headache. He sat up slowly, realizing that Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were all watching him intently.

"Do you always talk in your sleep?" Sam asked, unable to keep back the question. Danny blushed, avoiding the question.

"What happened? I feel exhausted." Danny complained.

"Do you remember going to a galla of some sort?" Jazz asked. It all came back to Danny.

"Aww man! What happened?" Danny groaned. Tucker gladly pulled out his PDA and showed Danny the clip he had shot. Danny blushed, looking at everybody.

"It was Tucker!" Sam and Jazz said at the same time, pointing accusing fingers at Tucker. Danny playfully gave Tucker a menacing look.

"You. Are. Going. To. Pay." Danny said, a playful evil grin playing across his face. Tucker panicked and ran out of the room, leaving the other three laughing their guts out.

How ironic is it that I was completely exhausted when I wrote this? Please review!


	6. Movie

I would like to thank my imagination and GhostDog401 *glares at GhostDog401* for helping me inspire this story. Note: I can't remember the name of the movies they watch in the show, so I just did the best I could to remember. And sorry it's so short. It is just something to make you say 'haha!' or 'eww'. Whichever you think is necessary. Enjoy!

**Amity Movie Theater, Amity Park, 6:54 pm-**

Danny and Sam took seats near the middle of the movie theater. They were seeing a movie called Zombie Teacher 4, and even though Sam could easily get it for them within seconds at her house, they thought it would be nice just to go to the actual movies this time.

Barely even two seconds after he sat down, Danny's ghost sense went off. Danny sighed in annoyance, standing up and setting down his popcorn and soda.

"Save my seat. If I miss anything, catch me up." Danny said to Sam, giving her a look that said 'I really am sorry.'. Sam sighed and nodded, giving him an understanding look. Danny walked to the back of the theater, changing into Phantom. Several people who were in there clapped at seeing that the ghost boy was there, but quieted down as the previews started.

Danny floated through the movie theater, wondering where the ghost could be, and why it would be here. Unless of course it knew Danny was there, then that would be a perfectly good reason-for them of course. Danny sighed and landed on the ground, scowling at how he was interrupted for nothing. He was about to change back and go back to where Sam was waiting when he saw something that he couldn't believe at first. His cheeks poofed out and he went flying ot the bathroom to puke.

Several minutes later Sam looked up to the sick looking Danny.

"Did you catch the ghost? The movie is about to start." Sam said, waiting for Danny to sit down. It was then that she realized how sick he looked and that he was still in ghost form.

"Sam, do you think we could just, I don't know, watch it at your place?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Why?" Sam questioned, wondering what was wrong.

"I only brought one thermos, and I'm not encouraging_ that_!" Danny said, jerking his thumb towards the door, where the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady were floating in, hand in hand. They sat down in some seats in the back, still holding hands. Sam got a sickening feeling in her stomach as she picked up the snacks.

"Yah, let's go." Sam said, her voice shaking with disgust. The couple left the movie theater, wishing they could get the image of the two ghosts kissing out of their mind.

EWWWWW! LOLOLOLOL! Please review!


	7. Dani Phantom Theme Song

I got bored and just threw this together. Note: I stink at poems (or songs, seeing as they are poems as well), so take it easy on me. Enjoy!

**Dani Phantom Theme Song**

_Dani Phantom, Phanto-Phantom, Phantom..._

Yo Dani Masters she was twelve years old  
When this is what she was told  
From a man whose heart was icy cold

_Phantom, Phantom_

"Danielle I'm your Father  
So do as I say  
Catch Danny Phantom  
So I can save your D.N.A."  
Then Dani did tell the boy they were kin  
Father and Daughter catching the win

_Phantom, Phantom_

Then Vlad yelled at Dani  
For not doing as he said  
And this is where the argument led:  
Dani punched a button  
That said 'release'  
Letting Danny's prison shatter and cease  
Cousin and Cousin  
Side by side  
Fought together  
And beat the man that lied.

She's Danny's girl clone 'cause she's Dani Phantom  
She's Danny's girl clone 'cause she's Dani Phantom  
She's Danny's girl clone 'cause she's  
_Dani Phantom!_

Please excuse the last three lines, for I had a hard time with that part. Please review.

And now I have a certain something to ask of all you loyal readers.  
I need your help. All you have to do is make a poem on a book. Any book (that Mr. Lancer would actually agree upon, like Romeo and Juliet, or Hamlet, or some other classic book). But there are rules.

Rule Number 1: You can't mention oranges.  
Rule Number 2: I get to make the last two lines.  
Rule Number 3: It has to be only as good as you would expect Danny could make it. In other words, sloppy due to the fact English is one of his weaker subjects.

That's it. Then, when your done just PM me. I promise you that you get credit on what you make. Thanks for taking your time to read this! Please review!


	8. A Poem Problem

I must give a great thank you to GhostDog401 for making this chapter possible, for it is she that I hast chosen to help here. Thou shalt recieve cyber cookies at the end of thee story. Enjoy!

Ghost Writer sorted through his mail silently, wondering if there would be anything good today besides bills and such. As he flipped through he came across a certain letter, that right before he was about to throw away, noticed who it was from. Danny Phantom? Sending him a letter? He snatched a letter opener and opened the note to reveal two letters inside. He picked up the first and started reading.

_Ghost Writer-_

_Hey, if you're actually taking the time to read this, I kind of need your help. You see, in English we had to write a poem on Romeo and Juliet, and I was having a bit of trouble. I got most of it, it's just the last line. Would you please read through the poem and give me some advice? Thanks._

Ghost Writer sighed, putting down the letter and picking up the second part that held the poem. He didn't like the child, but if he didn't, he knew that he wouldn't leave him alone until he did. So, he read the poem.

_They died because of forbidden love, it seems to stupid now_

_There families just didnt see the love they felt some how_

_So death was brought upon the pair as Romeo died first_

_Juliet died second sealing love's fine curse_

_She lay there silent with blood of scarlet orange-_

_And that's all I have. Can you help?_

Ghost Writer yelled angrily, crumpling the letter and throwing it at the wall. Danny _knew_ he hated words that didn't rhyme with anything! He _knew_! Especially the word orange! He growled angrily, vowing to get him back for this.

Yah, I know it's stupid-the point of the story I mean-but I had the Ghost Writer on my mind and was wanting to do something for him. LOL. *hands GhostDog401 cyber cookies*. Thanks for the help, I loved your poem. Please review!


	9. Rollerblading

I was trying to teach my brother how to rollerblade today, and after a lap of him riding, I decided to ride and have him walk beside me so he could see how you make long rolling strides, and I got this random idea inside my head. This is after Phantom Planet. Why? Because I just decided to make it that way, that's why. Please enjoy!

**Fenton Works, Amity Park, 2:00 pm-**

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

Maddie opened the door to see Sam and Tucker at the door, Sam holding a small bouguet of flowers and Tucker holding a video game. They both also were holding a pair of rolling blades.

"Well hi kids! Are you here to see Danny?" Maddie asked, moving so they could enter.

"Yah. We thought that we should see him before we go rollerblading to see if he's feeling any better. Is he up in his room?" Sam asked as the two walked in. Maddie gave them a questioning look before realizing that they were rollerblading. She smiled sweetly before walking to the kitchen.

"He's in the lab." Maddie replied. Sam and Tucker thought nothing of it, thinking that they were just testing to make sure his cold wasn't ghost related. The nodded before walking down the steps.

They heard grunts and blasts coming from downstairs and they hurried, worried that a ghost was attacking. But when they reached the bottom of the steps they both dropped their items they were holding in shock, startling the training Danny. He looked over at them and after a moment he slowly floated down to the ground, pretend coughing.

"Uh, hey guys. What are you doing here?" Danny asked nervously, trying to sound sick.

"We came to see how you were doing. What are _you _doing?" Tucker replied. Danny rubbed the back of his neck, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Well, uh, Mom and Dad said that maybe I should train some. In case it had something to do with my ghost half..." Danny lied. Sam and Tucker gave hims skeptic looks. He sighed before he said, "Oh, all right. You caught me. I, uh, don't know how to rollerblade..." Danny said, mumbling the last part.

"What?" Sam said, rasing an eyebrow.

"I said, I don't know how to rollerblade." Danny muttered again.

"What?" Tucker asked, smiling.

"I said I don't know how to rollerblade, all right?" Danny exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, changing back to his human self. "I faked being sick so I wouldn't have to tell you guys." Danny finished, looking down, obviously embarressed. There was a moment's silence before Sam and Tucker couldn't help but bust out laughing.

"Danny! How can you not know how to rollerblade?" Tucker laughed. Sam managed to calm herself quick enough to ask her question.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Sam asked.

"Because, I was embarressed." Danny replied quietly. Sam smiled.

"Come on. We're getting you some blades and teaching you." she said, taking his hand and pulling him up the stairs. But before they even reached the steps, Danny went intangible and pulled his hand back.

"Uh, no thanks. I'd rather not." Danny refused, knowing that with the beautiful weather that everybody would be at the skate park. He knew he would make a fool of himself. Sam sighed before taking his hand once more, gripping it tight enough so that it made it impossible for him to go intangible.

"Oh come on Danny. What's gonna happen? You're gonna break your neck?" Tucker asked, still snickering at the fact that he didn't know how to blade. Danny sighed. That was one of his worries.

**One rollerblading lesson later-**

Sam and Tucker walked up the stairs of Fenton Works, once again, Sam holding flowers, although a much bigger than the first bouquet, and Tucker holding the newest version of Doomed. They stopped before knocking as they thought about what had happened.

What had happened, you see, was Sam had bought Danny the rollerblades. A very nice pair that would be easy to learn on even. When they got to the skate park, however, Danny put on the skates, and like he had thought, most of the kids were there enjoying the wonderful weather. But, back to the incident, Danny hadn't even been rollerblading for a few minutes when his legs went completely out of control and he thumped to the ground, his right arm bending upwards, his left leg smashing against his right rollerblade, and his head smacking against the hard concrete behind him. It hadn't been a pretty sight, along with everybody laughing at him. Luckily he didn't have to deal with their laughter for long, because, unfortunately he had went unconscious once he had seen a bit of blood.

Sam and Tucker shared a worried look before knocking silently. They heard a muffled 'come in' and they slowly opened the door, peeking their heads in.

"Hey Danny. We brought flowers." Sam said nervously, knowing it was mostly her fault for making him go.

"And the newest version of Doomed!" Tucker added. Danny looked up from the comic he was reading, his eyes flashing green for a moment.

"'_Oh come on Danny. what's gonna happen? You're gonna break your neck?'_" Danny mocked, recalling Tucker's words. He wasn't in the greatest mood seeing as Maddie guessed it would take about two weeks for his injuries to heal with how serious they were. So in other words, two weeks in bed, doing nothing. Sam and Tucker sighed as they stepped inside, just inside the door.

"Danny, we're sorry. We didn't know..." Sam's voice trailed off, not wanting to say what she really wanted to say.

But, unfortunately Tucker couldn't keep his mouth shut, and said before he really knew what he was saying, "You would be that bad." Tucker finished for her. Danny growled lightly as he threw the cup that was on his nightstand at the two teens at his door way. They ducked as it flew into the hall. They quickly set down their gifts and ran out of them room. Sam peeped her head in once more, giving Danny a smile.

"See you tomorrow?" she asked hopefully. Danny smiled lightly before throwing his T.V. remote to the door, resulting in Sam slamming the door closed. Danny sighed as he heard his friends' laughing retreating forms go down the hallway.

So, what did you think? Yes, lame, I know, but I thought it was pretty funny. Just the idea. And just to be clear: No, that did not happen with my brother. He's actually learing well, as opposed to young Danny here. Please review!


	10. State Farm Jingle

I was watching this commercial when I heard the one guy start singing, and the other guy saying to just say it, and I thought of Tucker, which made me think of my own little twist. So, here it is. I do not own State Farm. Enjoy!

**Fenton Works living room, sometime in the afternoon-**

Sam, Danny, and Tucker lounged comfortably in the living room of Danny's home. They started talking about the upcoming tests in English when all of a sudden an ecto blast shot through the window, startling Sam and Tucker.

"Whoa! What was that?" Sam asked, surprise in her voice.

"Uh oh…" Tucker added, thinking of the upcoming ghost fight.

"It's OK, relax. Watch this." Danny said in a completely calm manner as he started singing, "Like a good neighbor, State Farm is there." Then, all of a sudden a woman in a business suit popped in, giving the three teens a warm smile.

"Hey Danny." the woman said politely, waving at him. Danny waved back as she walked over to examine the damaged window as Sam and Tucker watched with amazement.

"Wow. Is that your agent?" Sam asked incredulously.

"It's the jingle. Try it." Danny said calmly as he sat back in seat he occupied.

"Uh, no." Sam said nervously.

"Like a good neighbor-" Tucker started singing.

Danny cringed before interrupting him, "Just, say it."

"State Farm is there." Tucker finished, scowling slightly leaning forward and snapping his fingers once.

"With a salad!" Sam added, also leaning forward. Then, a salad in a bowl appeared nicely on the coffee table in front of her, just the way she liked it.

"Oh…" Tucker said, amusement in his eyes.

But before he could say anything Danny added, "With Paulina from school?" And just as he wanted, Paulina popped right next beside him, looking up from her make-up, startled by what had just happened. Sam scowled slightly.

"Can I get a Ginormo Six Thousand?" Tucker added excitably.

The agent looked at Tucker and then at the large vehicle before adding sarcastically, "Nice."

Yep. I'm random alright. Please review!


	11. Saint Patricks Day

I am so bored. So bored. So bored. I can go on forever, but you guys don't want to hear that. So, I'll write the one shot. Happy Saint Patrick's Day! Oh yeah, and enjoy!

**Casper High, Amity Park, 8:32 am-**

Danny walked into the school, not really thinking about what today was. He happily walked to his locker, ignoring the stares he recieved daily, even if it had already been several months after the whole Disasteroid thing.

"Hey Danny." Danny heard his best friend and girfriend chorus behind him. He turned around, his books in hand.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Danny asked.

"Not much. Happy Saint Patricks Day." Tucker replied, Sam saying basically the same thing. Danny was about to reply but what they had said suddenly hit him.

"Wait. What? Saint Patricks Day is today?" Danny asked confused. Tucker snickered.

"Seriously dude, you have such a horrible memory." Tucker laughed. Sam elbowed him in the gut for the insult. "OW! Ya know, that really hurts!" Tucker exclaimed.

Sam ignored Tucker and turned her attention back to Danny before saying, "You know, just because you're a hero, doesn't mean nobody will try to pinch you."

Danny waved a dismissing hand as he closed his locker. "Come on you guys. I'll be fine." Danny replied, but gasped when Sam and Tucker poth came at him with their fingers in pinching mode. "Gah!" Instantly Danny turned intangible to avoid their hands.

"Hey! No fair!" the two exclaimed, backing off as Danny turned tangible again.

"See? I'll be fine." Danny laughed at Sam and Tucker's playful scowling faces. Just then the bell rang and Danny started walking away. "I'll see you guys after class!" Sam and Tucker sighed before follwoing after their over-confident friend.

**Later-**

Paulina watched as Danny walked into the classroom, followed by Sam and Tucker. She still was madly in love with him, but had basically given up after the many negative results she had received due to him and Sam dating. She straightened out her baby lime green tee before leaning over to him, as he sat in the left row over, one seat in front of her.

"You know Danny, you should be wearing green." Paulina whispered. Danny said something about not having to before searching through his backpack for the homework that he had actually managed to get done the previous night. Paulina sighed at Danny for ignoring her and decided on the perfect payback. She reached her hand over to his shoulder, but before she could pinch him, Danny just so happened to turn around, and seeing what she was about to do, turned himself intangible.

"I told you I would be fine." Danny laughed before turning back to the front of the class. Paulina scowled and leaned back in her seat, silent as the teacher began to start the lesson.

**Later again-**

Dash walked through the hallways of Caspr High, pinching anybody who was stupid enough to not wear green. He wasn't much of a green person, but he replaced his black shirt with an emerald green one. His eyes caught sight of a certain person.

"Hey Fenton!" Dash called teasingly.

Danny groaned as he heard Dash approach him. Although his secret had been discovered, Dash couldn't help himself from teasing Danny from time to time. At least he didn't get shoved in lockers anymore. He turned around and saw Dash right behind him.

"Uh, hi Dash." Danny said in a bored tone. Dash grinned.

"Just came by to wish ya a Happy Saint Patricks Day!" Dash stated before reaching his hand over to Danny's shoulder. Danny didn't bother to react, but instead once again turned intangible. "Hey!" Dash exclaimed as Danny laughed.

"Happy Saint Patricks Day to you too Dash!" Danny laughed before walking off to his next class.

**Later _again_-**

Danny felt a bit exhausted from turning intagible and tangible throughout the almost over schoolday in his human form. He yawned as he picked up his sandwhich from his lunch bag-it was after school, but Danny was unable to eat at lunch due to a ghost attack- and took a bite, wondering where Sam and Tucker could be.

Meanwhile, Sam and Tucker were planning something with all the other teens that had tried to pinch the young ghost hybrid. It was a simple plan, that in fact, could easily go wrong, but, it could work. Sam and Tucker walked over to their normal table and stood infront of Danny, while the other kids stood silently behind Danny for the sneak attack.

"You look a little tired, Mr. I'll-be-fine-because-I-don't-have-to-worry-about-wearing-green-on-Saint-Patricks-Day." Sam greeted, a small smile playing on her lips. Danny put his sandwhich down.

"I am a little tired. I can barely focus on going intangible anymore." Danny replied tiredly. Sam and Tucker shared a look that Danny didn't notice that showed that they knew he would say that.

"Well then, I bet we know how to fix that in a pinch!" Tucker laughed. Danny looked up at the two with a confused look. But his confused look was quickly replaced by that of surprise.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" Danny exclaimed as everybody who had tried to pinch him that day, which totaled to about eighteen, pinched him continuosly at once. He would've turned intangible, but his exhaustion and surprise kept him from doind so. He eventually managed to break free from the crowd, running out of the cafeteria, the group of teens laughing playfully.

**Not much later at Fenton Works, basically right after the pinch attack-**

Danny walked tiredly into his large house, Jazz laughing at the story Sam and Tucker were telling her of earlier. She pushed back her hair, slightly moving the green headband that she had used to replace her normal blue one.

"Hi kids! How was your da-Oh my goodness! What happened Danny?" Maddie exclaimed, seeing the many pinch marks and bruises that had only started to heal layering his arms.

"Remind me to where green next year on Saint Patricks Day." Danny grumbled as he headed up to his room, receiving more laughter from his friends and sister, who explained the whole situation to Maddie.

There. Happy Saint Patricks Day! I am one of the few people who forgot what today was. Well, my brother told me yesterday, so luckily, I didn't get pinched so far today! Anyways, just so you know, the shirt Paulina is wearing, is the one she mentions in Splitting Images. You know, when she actually wants to wear the 'Save the Frogs' badge because 'Danny' (Sydney Poindexter) was cool and wearing one. But yeah...anyways, please review! If you don't, the Leprechauns will come and pinch you!


	12. Remember My Name

OK, so I know I should be working on my other unfinished stories, (which, by the way I updated The Ghost's Apprentice, and I changed the name to The Halfa's Apprentice) but I was feeding my love for Ember's song and I got this idea. This is what happened in Ember's life. Enjoy.

* * *

Ember sighed worriedly as she laid on her bed, staring at the phone. It had been two weeks since her boyfriend, Eric, had called her.

Deciding to find something to try and make the time pass, she grabbed her guitar, a pen, and a pad of paper, thinking that maybe she could try and write a song.

Her dream was to become a singer and song writer when she was out on her own, which, was still a while away, seeing as she was only sixteen. She worked hard on this dream, no matter what anybody said.

Her parents had belief in her, but thought she could only ever be a one-hit wonder with all the major seventies music that was probably much more advanced compared to her simple songs. Her friends thought she was great. Or at least that's what they said. Isn't that what a friend has to say? And Eric…he said she was beyond amazing.

But with not talking to him in two weeks, even him avoiding her at school, she was starting to have second thoughts.

Ember pushed her long, jet black hair out of her face and leaned back, her guitar on her stomach. She allowed to let her mind wander, her thoughts always lingering by Eric.

Suddenly, her cell phone started ringing, causing her to rocket up into a sitting position. She snapped up the phone and a large smile spread on her face when she saw the caller ID read Eric. She flipped open the phone and pressed the talk button.

"Eric! Why haven't you called in two weeks?" Ember instantly asked. "I-I've been worried about you…" There was a pause at the other end of the line as Ember's voice trailed off. Finally, Eric replied.

_"Ember, there's something I need to tell you."_

Ember's voice caught slightly at the tone of Eric's voice. "W-what is it?"

_"…I'm breaking up with you…"_

Ember was silent, thinking she had heard him wrong. But as the words sank in, she realized they were true.

_"Ember? Are you still there?"_

"Who?" Ember demanded, although she was on the verge of tears.

_"What?" _was Eric's confused response.

"I asked, who?" Ember repeated. There was a pause on the other end, indicating that Eric wasn't planning on telling her. But eventually, he answered.

_"Amber Taylor from French class."_

Ember bit her lip in pain as tears rolled down her face. Her heart constricted with mixed emotions. Hatred, betrayal, sadness, and love. She attempted to answer him, but she found herself unable to talk to the one she once loved. The one that had betrayed her heart.

_"Ember? Look, I'm really sorry, and if it helps any I-"_ But Eric never finished as Ember snapped phone shut, and tossing it next to her.

She finally let her tears cascade freely down her cheeks. She buried her face in her hands and wept, wishing the pain of betrayal would just go away, that Eric would call back and tell her it wasn't true. To just let it all be a dream…And eventually, her crying led to her troubled sleep.

* * *

A week later, Ember was laying in her bed, her thoughts swimming of the images of Eric and Amber, happily sitting together at lunch, making googly eyes at each other and sharing one another's food.

It made her sick. What did Amber have that she didn't? Was it because of her perfectly flawless skin? Her beautiful, shiny blonde hair? The fact that she was a cheerleader and head of the popular girls? What was it?

Suddenly, her phone rang. She picked it up and glanced at the caller ID.

Eric.

She stared at the picture of him on her phone, contemplating whether she should answer it or not. She was about to just ignore the call when she felt something inside her, telling her to answer the phone. She flipped it open and hit the talk button, pressing the device to her ear.

"Eric?" Ember asked, pain in her voice as she spoke his name.

_"Ember. I'm glad you picked up."_

Ember paused a moment, listening to his voice. It sounded…hurt. "What do you want?" Ember asked.

_"Amber and I…broke up." _Eric replied. Ember didn't answer so Eric continued._ "Look, I'm sorry for treating you the way I did. I want you back. I'm sorry. Please forgive me and come back to me."_

Ember's pain was suddenly washed away with a new feeling. Was he honestly just asking her to take him back? Her heart fluttered with hope before hurt covered it. She knew what this was.

He thought she would take him back after being dumped by the girl that had taken his love for her away! She felt so…used. Like a mere object! It outraged her!

"No." Ember finally answered forcefully, all traces of sadness gone from her voice.

_"What?" _Eric replied, not understanding. He had been sure that she would instantly take him back.

"I said no. Good-bye Eric." Ember repeated firmly before hanging up on her one and only true love, for she no longer had feelings for him. She set her phone down next to her before grabbing her pen and paper along with her guitar. She set the guitar next to her and wrote down some lyrics.

She then grabbed her guitar and took a deep breath before tuning the strings.

She had a song.

* * *

It was yet another week later as Ember looked in her mirror at her reflection. She looked very different. She had dramatically changed since she had written her song, and she was very excited for tonight.

For tonight, she would be performing her song at a night club that was actually just for teens. She was hoping this would spark her music career. And it was all thanks to Eric's betrayal. It really was bittersweet. But she couldn't help but smile. The whole Sophomore year in her school would be there-or at least anybody who went to the club, which was in fact almost everybody in high school.

She carefully applied her black eyeliner, careful not to smudge it. Once she was done putting on her makeup she pulled her black hair into a ponytail and grabbed a pair of scissors. She took a deep breath before chopping it to only a small spiky ponytail sticking out of the ponytail holder. She took a step back and took a look at her new rocker image.

Two purple earrings were now pierced in her right ear, much to her Mother and Father's dismay. She wore a light shade of lavender lipstick to match her equally lavender eyes. She wore a black choker necklace, black one shoulder-strap belly shirt, a single black glove on her right hand, and a black bangle bracelet on her left wrist. She also wore tight black pants with a crooked grey belt and gray combat boots.

She grabbed her purple guitar that she had gotten personally designed, the blue flames accenting the border of the base. She then snatched up a disc that she had been able to create the drum beat on the computer and slipped it into her guitar case while she stuck her guitar in as well. She took one last glance in the mirror and climbed out her window, knowing that if her parents caught the sight of her, there was no way she would be able to leave. She hopped on her bicycle as she slung her guitar strap over her shoulder, making sure it was safe and started off towards the club.

Ember looked out from the curtains and saw the crowd. Knowing it was time, she stepped out and put the disc into the stereo and stepped in front of the mike. The manager of the club started the stereo, getting most everybody's attention.

At the right moment, Ember started playing the guitar as she belted out the song, every word spilling out of her heart.

She had only gotten half way through the song when she saw Eric approach the stage. Tears instantly sprung from her eyes, letting her makeup run down her face, but her voice didn't change.

Her song started to come to an end, coming to the end she had planned from the very beginning. "Oh-whoa Ember! You will remember! Ember, one thing remains! Ember! So warm and tender! You will remember my name!" Ember smiled as the tears ran down her face, knowing Eric had seen the whole performance, and that he would always think of this song, long after her career had launched, he would always remember her name.

But just as she took a moment to strum the chords a flame was seen from the back room where the kitchen was and it started spreading throughout the club. People started screaming and running out the door.

Ember paid the flames no mind. It was interrupting her but she wasn't going to stop now. She didn't care anymore. The one thing she loved more than anything had abandoned her. She was going to get the message straight. She closed her eyes and finished the song, only to start it over.

Even Eric, the one that she thought loved her, didn't warn her, seeing that she was obviously staying until she got her message sent. The club cleared, the sound of flames crackling and Ember's lovely voice belting her heart out.

Two hours later, firemen carried out the only body that had stayed in the building. Eric watched in horror as the body was carried past him.

Ember had defiantly gotten the message out. She may have not planned that fire, for her song was just a metaphor as to how she felt, but he understood.

He would never forget her name.

* * *

There. I kept it clean. For I do not do anything above K+. Give me your thoughts. Please review!


	13. The Accident

**OK, DannyPhantomLover8998, here is that challenge you set up on your Phantom fan page. *sees crowd* Oh yeah, you guys don't know about that….I'll tell you about it at the end of this little one-shot. And yes, if you recognize this story, then you're right. I had originally had it as a seperate one-shot, but seeing that less people were paying attention to it, I decided to put it in here. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Danny Yelped as he was literally dragged down the steps by his over peppy Dad.

"Dad, seriously! I have homework to get done! Can't this wait till later?" Danny exclaimed, trying to pry himself out of his Father's grasp.

"This can't wait Danny-boy! You gotta see what your Mother and I are working on!" Jack replied happily as he reached the bottom of the steps. "Maddie, where's Jazz?"

"At a friends house." Maddie replied as she pulled down her hood to her hazmat suit.

"Jazz has friends?" Danny asked, forgetting for a moment that he had been dragged down here to see one of his parents' new inventions. He did take an interest in them, but he was busy studying for a math test-that he was sure he was going to fail.

"Oh well, we'll show her later!" Jack said before continuing to drag Danny to a large contraption on the far wall.

"What, is that?" Danny asked, the large machine like thing finally catching his attention. Jack finally let go of Danny and walking over to the machine and a poster board with blue prints written out on it.

"This, is the Fenton Ghost Portal. It allows us to step inside the realm of ghosts!" Jack exclaimed.

"Uh, does it work?" Danny asked, looking at the large closed black and yellow doors.

"Of course! Or at least it will. We just have to plug it in!" Maddie replied, picking up two large cords. She handed them over to Jack. "Jack, would you like to do the honors?"

Jack snatched the cords like a child would candy. "You bet Mads!" Jack exclaimed. He plugged the two together and the three of them looked up at the portal. A few sparks appeared, but other than that, nothing happened. Jack and Maddie frowned slightly at the result.

"Uh, was that supposed to happen?" Danny asked uncertainly.

"No…I guess we'll have to run some more tests before it's ready…" Maddie said in a disappointed voice. But her disappointed voice didn't even match beyond compare to the disheartened look on Jack's face. Maddie looked up at her husband and smiled encouragingly. "Come on Jack. We'll go get some fudge to heighten your spirits and then we'll get right back on it!"

Jack instantly became happier at this. "All right! Let's go!" Jack grabbed Maddie by the hand and almost literally dragged her up the stairs.

Once the two were gone Danny took one last look at the portal before pulling out his phone. He wanted his friends to see this. Normally they didn't take to much of a interest in these things, but Danny was sure that this would change their minds.

* * *

Danny walked down the stairs with Sam and Tucker right behind him. It had been about fifteen minutes since he had called them, and they were actually showing some signs of interest-heck! Even Sam brought her camera!

"So, this is it, huh?" Sam asked, gazing at the large contraption.

"Oh sweet! Awesome control system!" Tucker exclaimed, hugging the large mainframe system. Danny and Sam rolled their eyes before turning their attention back to the Fenton Portal.

"Hold on!" Sam exclaimed, running over to a closet. She pulled out a white and black jumpsuit and tossed it to the surprised Danny then took a picture.

Danny blinked the white dots out of his unsuspecting icy blue eyes.

"Come on. Let's get out of here before something blows up or something…" Danny said, about to walk up the stairs.

"Come on Danny. A ghost zone? Aren't you curious? You gotta check it out!" Sam said, walking up to the portal. Danny approached Sam, still holding the jumpsuit.

"You know, you're right. Who knows what kind of awesome super cool things could exist on the other side of this portal?" Danny agreed, putting on the jumpsuit. He zipped it up with a determined look on his face. He started walking towards the portal, but Sam stopped him.

"Wait!" She tore off a sticker with Jack's face on it off. "You wouldn't want to go walking around with that on your chest." Danny nodded before approaching the large machine.

**Switch to Danny's POV:**

I nervously stepped into the large portal. I took a deep breath and gazed at the circuitry surrounding me. It was amazing. I touched the metallic walls and ran my hand down the cool metal.

"Wow…" I muttered silently, still running my hand on the wall as I ventured in further.

But then, all of a sudden, my hand brushed up against something protruding from the wall. I accidentally pushed in on it and took my black gloved hand away. I gasped when I saw what the button was for.

It was the 'on' button.

Then, everything just happened so fast. A silent whirring sound started to get louder and sparks started dancing on the walls.

"Danny, get out of there!" I barely heard Sam exclaim over the loud noises. But I was rooted to the spot as fear washed over me. I spun around, about to run out.

Too late.

The sparks became brighter, changing from a regular blue to an ecto plasmic green. The whirring became louder, but it was soon drowned out by my sudden screams of agony.

The sparks started to electrocute me, dancing through my surprised body. I tried to flee, but my pain kept me in my current spot. I doubled over in pain as I felt as if my insides were on fire, as if I was going to go blind with the sparks flying everywhere.

I thought I could hear Sam and Tucker screaming for me, but it could have just been my mind playing tricks on me.

And then, just as soon as it had started, it was over. My eyes still clenched closed tightly, I made my way out of the portal, still clutching my stomach. Little did I know, that at that moment, I was walking not out of the not working portal, but a spiraling green vortex. I stumbled out of the portal and glanced up. Through my blurry vision I could see Sam and Tucker coming to my aid. I took one last shaky breath before falling to the ground unconscious.

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself in my bed. I looked over at my clock that now read ten in the morning. I sat up, and felt pain wash over my body, but I forced myself to get up. I walked over to my mirror and looked at my reflection to see if I had any burns or the sort from the accident. But what I saw left me speechless.

I had a little more than some burns.

I quickly picked up my phone and first dialed Sam's number.

"Sam? I need you to call Tucker and you two need to get over here stat. Something's wrong." I quickly said before hanging up. I set the phone back down with a shaky hand before looking back in the mirror.

A figure with silvery white hair, tan skin, and glowing green eyes stared at me. But as I tried to think of what could have happened, two white rings surrounded my waist then traveled up and down my body, much to my surprise.

The black and white suit I was wearing turned back into my normal clothing, my hair turned back to it's original raven black and my eyes that were glowing green were now an icy blue.

I took a shaky breath as I put my hands on the dresser palms down and looked at myself in the mirror.

What was I?

* * *

**OK, so how was that? Anyways, let me explain what I said at the beginning. DannyPhantomLover8998 has a Danny Phantom website (**_h t t p: / / the danny phantom nuts. yola site. com_**) (take out spaces) and on that site, she put up a contest to describe Danny's accident. So, I took it up. Anyways, please review!**


	14. Eyes

**Well, I have some Writer's Block, and while I was drawing some eyes, I got this idea. Yah, I was practicing anime eyes, and the different feelings you see in them, and I got this idea. I hope you like it. Before Phantom Planet. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Eyes.**

"Class, may I have your attention please?" Mr. Lancer said, getting the students to calm down and let their attention dive on the teacher. "Today's assignment will be a little different. Today, you are going to draw and write about something, or someone, that makes or triggers feelings towards something, or someone. You have until tomorrow to finish, and I am letting you start now. And just so you know, nobody will know who was writing these. These are not graded, so you have no need to put your name on." Mr. Lancer finished speaking and went to grading papers.

The sound of desks opening and chairs shifting could be heard throughout the class. Pencils and drawing materials were taken out and minds were set to work.

All but one single person had already started. The icy blue eyed boy sat in his chair, contemplating what his would be about. He doubted he would be able to get it done, but as long as they were random and not graded, he supposed it wouldn't matter. Of course, Lancer would probably have an easy time guessing it was his missing paper.

Danny looked around the room to see everybody hard at work. As his eyes passed over Sam, it was odd how at that very moment, she had decided to look up at the same time. Her light violet eyes locked with his icy blue ones, and she smiled tenderly. Danny smiled back, then glanced down at his empty writing paper and drawing paper.

He had an idea.

He grabbed his colored pencils and set off to work.

* * *

The day after then next day, Danny was actually early to class, mentally thanking that there was no ghost attacks all last night or this morning. He had secretly slipped his papers into the place finished work was supposed to go-or at least he thought. It wasn't often he finished an assignment-when he turned in his paper yesterday. He had shuffled it through some others in case some of the other students that were already there saw which one was his.

Ten minutes later, after Danny had arrived to class that day, everybody was in the classroom, waiting for Mr. Lancer to arrive. Sam leaned over to Danny, who was looking very cheery.

"So, any ghost fights lately? You look happy." Sam commented. Danny smiled at her.

"Nope. And I managed to get all my homework done, plus some of my late work." Danny replied.

"Nice job, dude." Tucker commented from Danny's right, as Sam was sitting on his left.

"Attention students, class is starting." Mr. Lancer called as he entered the room right as the bell rang. Everybody's chitchat stopped as they sat up in their chairs. Mr. Lancer walked over to his desk, setting down the papers that were due yesterday. He sat down in his desk and faced the students.

"Now then, I know that the day before yesterday that I said that these papers were not graded and were not going to be shared, but I saw some very nice ones and decided to read them to you all, and then whoever wrote it, will say that they did. All right?" Mr. Lancer announced. Some of the kids groaned at this, while some whispered excitably. Danny, was the only one who sank deep in his seat. He really was glad that they weren't sharing, so he did his best work. Now that everybody was going to hear it, and how part of it was focused on a certain somebody…."OK, let's start with this one. It's called, 'Clouds are like Footballs'." Mr. Lancer said, holding in a laugh.. Unfortunately for whoever wrote it, the rest of the class laughed. Everybody except Mr. Lancer, Kwan, and Sam laughed at this. Why? Mr. Lancer was a teacher, Sam knew who wrote it, and Kwan? Well, you can guess.

Mr. Lancer read through the assignment an then showed a picture of a stick person playing football in the clouds. "So, who wrote this wonderful," his voice caught on the untrue compliment, "piece of work?"

Kwan raised his hand nervously, getting up to retrieve his paper and drawing. Students around the classroom snickered silently at Kwan, who just ignored them or shot them glares if they were geeks.

Mr. Lancer shuffled through the papers, reading them one by one. One was by Paulina, which talked non-stop about Danny Phantom, Dash's was about bullying, and you could tell by some wordings that some of it was directed towards his favorite punching bag, Danny Fenton. Tucker's was on technology, of course. Valerie's was about a mystery ghost that had ruined her life, Star's about nail polish, Sam's on saving animals, and so on.

"And we have one left, as we are missing one paper. And I saved this one till last because how wonderfully written this was." Mr. Lancer said, holding up a paper to his face to read. Danny sunk lower in his seat, for it was only him and Mikey who hadn't came clean yet. It surprised him, to see that Mikey hadn't turned one in, but he was thankful for the fact that the last paper couldn't be directly pointed at him, seeing that Mikey was a straight A student while Danny rarely got good grades.

"Eyes.

"In my life, eyes have an affect on me. I'm sure they have an affect on everybody else. When somebody wants to say something, but are unable to say it, it all speaks in their eyes. When they are trying to hide something, you just have to look into their eyes. In my life, there are eight pairs of main eyes that affect me.

"There is the aqua pair. They are always looking at me with worry, hoping that I don't get hurt. Always worried.

"There is the blue green pair, hidden behind a set of glasses. Always hungry for food, and always filled with friendship. Filled with friendship since forever.

"Then there is the teal eyes and the purple eyes. They show different emotions, depending on which side of me they see. At times, they are filled with care and concern for me. But then at times, when they see me, but don't know it's me, they are filled with hatred and disgust. Sometimes they just want to understand. Sometimes they just want me gone.

"There is also a blue pair, similar to mine. I never see them often, only once, but when I see them, they fill me with energy from their youth. They made a mistake once, but now they are good.

"Then, I can mention the emerald green pair. Like the teal and purple eyes, they have two sides of me. One side filled with care, and one side filled with hatred, wanting me to suffer for something I was blamed on, but in fact didn't do. I am sorry for what happened to those eyes.

"Which brings me to the sea green eyes, layered with lavender eye shadow. They also see me in two perspectives. One seeing me as nothing but a loser and using me, the other madly in love with me.

"But they will never have me, for my eyes bring me to another pair. The pair I love.

"They are of a light violet. Always filled with care, concern, and even though they are nervous to let me know, love. I see them almost everyday, and every time I see them, they almost make my heart stop. I love those eyes. They mean everything to me. If those eyes were ever to dim, I could not live with myself. I never want those eyes out of my sight.

"And so brings me to the conclusion, that eyes are a large part of my life, your life, everybody's life. They show everything that their owner's mouths can't speak. They reveal secrets. Sometimes those secrets might be bad, sometimes good. But at least you know them. It gives you a sense of security, to know what they think.

"Without eyes, I wouldn't know what they think of me. I wouldn't know if the light violet eyes loved me back."

Mr. Lancer looked at the students as he showed them a paper with eight pairs of eyes drawn out on it. And when you looked at it, you could tell which set of eyes were which with the detail that was put into every pair. Everybody was silent, thinking of these words.

"So who wrote this one?" Nobody answered. "Nobody?" Danny sunk lower in his seat, as everybody was starting to stare at him and Mikey. And with Mikey not acting nervous, the stares turned to him.

"Mikey, Daniel, you are the only two who haven't come clean." Mr. Lancer commented, raising an expecting eyebrow.

"I was unable to do my report because I had to stay after school for volunteering and then I had a doctor's appointment." Mikey said. "It's not mine." Then, everybody stared even more intensely at Danny, who was almost on the ground with how low he had sank. His eyes were downcast as Mr. Lancer walked over to him and set the paper on his desk.

"So, Mr. Fenton. You had a great report, much greater than I could have imagined from you. And I'm sure everybody else is thinking the same thing, so why don't you tell us the meaning behind your report on eyes?" Mr. Lancer suggested.

Danny glanced up at the teacher. "I just wrote it. There's nothing behind it. I just wanted a good grade." Danny muttered.

"Nice excuse Fenton, but I told everybody they weren't going to be graded." Mr. Lancer noted.

"Well then I misheard you." Danny replied quietly.

Mr. Lancer sighed before writing a large 'A+' on his paper and walking to the front of the classroom, not wishing to push Danny any more.

Just then, the bell rang. Everybody got out of their seats, ready to head to their next classes. Danny dawdled slowly, not noticing that he and Sam were the only ones left in the room.

"I love you too, Danny." Sam said quietly.

Danny's head snapped up from his school stuff, his icy blue eyes locking in on her light violet ones. "W-what?" Danny asked nervously, standing up from his chair.

Sam moved closer to him, giving him a slight peck on the cheek.

"I said, I love you too." she repeated. "I'll see you at lunch." Sam then smiled at Danny before walking out of the classroom. Danny smiled after her before gathering his supplies and following after into the bustling hallways.

* * *

**So…what'd ya think? Did you like Danny's report? Sorry I only did his, but I only got Danny's idea when I was practicing my drawing. Anyways, I'd love to here your thoughts on this, so please leave a review!**


	15. Dodge Ball

**OK, this idea is NOT mine. I finally decided to do a challenge while I waited for a new idea to come to me for the next chapter of A Loser, A Hero, Missing, because I NEED to put some Sam, Tucker, and Jazz things in there. So, I'm gonna put the disclaimer to the idea-er (I love the power to make up words) at the end. This is before Phantom Planet. Enjoy!**

* * *

Danny groaned as he stepped out of the locker room with his best friend, Tucker. They were playing dodge ball today, and he hadn't been getting much sleep. So he could just see that detention slip for not paying attention already in his mind.

_Bounce! Thwap!_

Danny spun around defensively when a dodge ball bounced on the ground and then bonked him in the back of the head. If it weren't for Tucker standing right there to calm him, he probably would've went ghost.

"Dude, you've been jumpy all day. What's up?" Tucker asked in a concerned voice. Danny sighed, calming down and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I've just been on edge lately. I haven't had a moment of peace all week. It's just ghosts, ghosts, ghosts!" Danny whispered the last part angrily.

"Well, you just need to clam down. Think positive." Tucker assured him, patting his buddy on the back.

"You sound like Sam." Danny commented, the same moment he spotted her walking out of the gym, irritated. And it was obvious what she was irritated about as Paulina and Star walked out right behind her.

_Tweet!_

"All right, let's start some dodge ball!" yelled Mrs. Tetslaff. Everybody lined up, and to nobody's eyes was it 'coincidence', that all the wimps and geeks were on the opposite team of the jocks and popular kids. All the wimps groaned as the two teams separated.

"Hey, Danny! What's up? I've noticed you've been jumpy all day." Sam commented as she ran over to Tucker and Danny. Danny smiled slightly.

"Just been busy. You know, not getting a moment away from you-know-what's." Danny said quietly, for a few students were near their small huddle of three. Danny was always careful of what he said around Sam, because she always went overboard with worrying about her-kind of like an older sister. Or at least that's what the clueless Danny thought, when it was obviously much more than a 'sister-like love'.

_Tweet!_

"Play ball!" exclaimed Tetslaff, and everybody started chucking balls. Sam scowled, glaring over at Paulina who was looking at her perfectly manicured nails, not bothering to pick up a ball and risk breaking one.

"Excuse me, Danny. I have some pent up anger to take out on a certain shallow witch." Sam growled, picking up a ball and chucking it at Paulina, not missing her.

Danny turned to pick up a ball to try his luck. But he never got the chance as his ghost sense so conveniently went off. Danny groaned before jogging at an easy pace towards Mrs. Tetslaff.

"Um, Mrs. Tetslaff…" Danny started to say nervously. Out of all the teachers, she was a tad scary. She was just so…buff. And kind of manly.

"Yes, Fenton?"

"Uh, can I please go to the bathroom? It's an emergency." Danny replied. Tetslaff snorted.

"It's always an emergency when we're playing these sorts of sports." Tetslaff laughed. Danny knew this was true. The ghosts always just so happened to show up during these sorts of sports, always saving him from taking a beating.

"So can I go?"

"If you can win this game." Tetslaff replied.

"But-" Danny started to protest.

"After, the game, Fenton." Tetslaff pushed. Danny sighed before walking back out on the gym floor, always glancing around and listening carefully for any screams that might be heard. As he looked around, he noticed that it was only him and Sam left on the gym floor, so he started carefully making his way over to Sam to let her know they needed to step it up a notch. On his way over there, he picked up balls and tossed them over to show Tetslaff he was making some sort of effort.

"Sam, we need to try and finish this game. There's a ghost and Tetslaff won't let me go until it's over!" Danny whispered, just barely missing a ball that whizzed by his ear.

"All right. We both know that I'm better at this, so you just go gather balls and make sure you don't get hit. Bring them to me." Sam replied, chucking another ball over to the other side. Danny watched the ball smack into a large jock's face, sending him stumbling back a few feet. Danny gulped, seeing how outnumbered they were. There were at least twelve of them, and only two of them. And Danny wasn't in the mood for getting pummeled so that Dash could make fun of him later. So, he went to go pick up some balls.

It was just then that he saw Sam tumble to the ground, a red ball rolling away from her.

"Manson! You're out!" Tetslaff exclaimed, blowing her whistle loudly. Danny glanced over to see Dash snickering, obviously the one who had gotten her out.

"Uh oh…" Danny muttered as he watched Sam walk off the court with an apologetic look. Danny looked away and started picking up as much balls as he could, knowing he had no choice but to win this match so he could go see what ghost was out there. He really wasn't in the mood for a detention.

"Hey Fen-tonio! Dodge this!" Dash exclaimed, firing his red ball at Danny. Danny looked up just in time to see it hurtling towards his face. Any other day Danny wouldn't have had a chance. But moments before it reached it's target, Danny ducked just in time.

It was then that Danny felt a shiver go up his spine, letting him know that some sort of ghost, whether it be whole or half, was very near.

Almost as soon as he had come inches away from the first dodge ball, dozens more started hurling towards him. He did flips and rolled out of the way of each one, never getting hit and throwing perfect shots all at once! Everybody was so amazed that those that were still on the court didn't stand a chance with how shocked they were.

"Danny! Pay attention! Look at yourself!" Sam exclaimed in warning, but Danny didn't hear her as he continued to shoot balls across the room.

Danny was just about to throw another at the last person on the court, who happened to be Dash, when a ball seemed to fall from the ceiling. It landed next to Danny and looked as if it broke into two perfectly even halves, green smoke pouring out of the hallow ball. Danny coughed as the smoke surrounded him and everybody watched fearfully, Dash's ready-to-throw hand stopped in mid toss.

And just then, Danny stumbled out of the smoke, coughing with his eyes closed as two white rings spread over his body. Everybody gasped and Danny looked around to see what was wrong. He looked down at himself for one moment and instantly knew what had happened.

"Aw, crud."

* * *

**OK, disclaimer: Story idea belongs to: Invader Nym, and her story "THE PLOT BUNNIES WON'T SHUT UP!" Um, I bet you're thinking 'why'd she stop right there?'. Yes, that is a very good question. Well, for one thing, the whole 'putting it in my one-shots gallery' is kind of obvious. I'm way to busy with my own stories to even try and come up with a great plot. So, I am asking my faithful readers (you) to come up with an idea! I want you to take this chapter, and post it as chapter one, then build on it. I need a disclaimer, and Invader Nym does too. That's important. And, um, PM both of us when you decide to pick up this challenge. Please review!**


End file.
